Is There A Way? Pt1
by VioletDeath
Summary: After Robin has said something that Starfire doesn't want to hear, Starfire's feelings are hurt. What will she do? complete...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

Can't

Starfire woke up, looking around, and rubbing her eyes. She yawned delicately. She rose from her bed and jumped off, for a wonderful morning. She hummed as she removed her pajamas and dressed into her purple suit. She opened her door, heading her way into the living room. Walking along the hall she saw her team mates rooms'. Robins' caught her eye, blushing, she thought of how he was, gung ho.

She entered the living room with delightful light and the smell of waffles greeting her. The sunshine poured in the living room, making it bright and happy. She sat down as she saw Cyborg playing his video game and Raven reading her book. Beastboy always slept in late, so she never actually saw him. Robin was in his room, obsessing over who Slade was.

"Good Morning, it's a joyous day!" Starfire said gleefully.

"Good Morning, Star," Cyborg replied.

Raven was too much into her book, but Starfire got the idea. Starfire got up, flew to the waffles that made her stomach growl. She ate two to satisfy her hunger. Beastboy walked into the room, dazed, and sat next to Cyborg. Robin came in last.

"What's up?" Robin said sitting down in the middle of Raven and Cyborg.

"Just playin' some games," Cyborg said hypnotized by the game.

"Everything is well." Starfire answered.

She stood by Beastboy at the edge of the couch. Then she remembered that she wanted to go to the roof and feel the breeze touch her soft face. She flew out to the roof, thinking of happy thoughts. She sat on the gravel and gazed at the ocean and the wind waving her hair back. She heard footsteps going toward her, a chill ran down her spine.

"Robin?" She asked under her breath, closing her eyes.

Raven sat next to her. Starfire opened her eyes slowly and saw the gray girl sitting next to her.

"Hello, friend Raven." Starfire smiled.

"Hi," Raven replied looking at the ocean.

They sat their silently hearing the ocean and the wind for a long time. Starfire took a few glances at Raven. Raven could feel her stares at the side of her face.

"Raven, how come you have come out to join me?" Starfire wondered.

"Just felt like it, you seemed to leave the living room unnoticed."

Starfire didn't say anything, she stared at her feet that were crossed. She was glad that Raven came out to join her, she didn't want to be alone. Raven got up to leave, Starfire looked at her surprisingly. Where was she going? Starfire thought.

"Where are you going, dear friend?"

"Inside," Raven replied monotone.

Starfire didn't want to ask why, she didn't want to get Raven angry. Starfire laid on the gravel and looked up at the sky. The clouds filled the blue sky, making odd pictures. Then Starfire heard another set of footsteps coming near her.

"Raven!" Starfire looked up at the intruder and blushed furiously.

"Hey Star." Robin came to the rooftop.

"Hi," Starfire blushed even more.

Robin sat next to her, his masked eyes looking out to sea.

Starfire thought of telling her feelings to him, but she didn't want to be rejected by him. She thought of it before, but she never felt so pumped up about telling him, like she felt now. She was ready to tell him, that she adored him deeply of a great cause.

"Robin?" she seemed to cough out.

"Yes?" Robin turned to look into her emerald eyes.

"I-I lo-love to go back inside." Her green eyes widened. Why did she say that? Why didn't she just say she loved him.

"Well I guess you can go back inside." Robin said, looking at her weird.

She got up and started for the door to hide her blushing, then she yelled at him, " I love you!" and she ran inside.

Robin heard what she said, blushed a little, but he had to talk to her. He ran inside and looked for her, he knocked on her room door. She slid it open and her eyes widened. She looked at his masked eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Starfire closed the door behind him.

"Starfire, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Robin, but I really meant what I said back there." Starfire didn't look at him.

"Starfire, I know, but I can't,"

"Can't what?" She began to wonder.

"Can't love you, you're just a friend."

Starfire's eyes lowered, her feelings were hurt, she was scarred emotionally, "Do you at least like me?"

"As a friend, yes." Robin explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance?

The next day, Starfire woke up at mid afternoon. The day before she was silent. The night before she sobbed non stop until she fell asleep. She wasn't as happy as the day before, just removing her pajamas tenderly and putting on her regular purple suit. She flew to the doors that led outside, not saying the Good Mornings that everyone heard from her. The sun looked awkward to her and it occurred that she had woken up late. She walked into town by herself, looking at the tall buildings that kept people in.

She saw the beautiful sky and the orange sun beating on her. Her stomach was growling and she looked for a place to satisfy her hunger. She looked at people crossing the streets and children playing at the park. It was truly a wonderful day, but it seemed to have fallen on her, since the day before. Then someone bumped into her. Speedy, with his short red hair and his masked eyes also. He apologized and greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted back.

Speedy, kind of liked Starfire, but Starfire never really thought of him much. She walked past him and he grabbed her. She had told him that she just wanted to walk around and satisfy her hunger, he started to become a bit grabby.

"Hey, maybe I can take you to a fast food place." He offered, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Thank you." Starfire accepted the offer.

They came into a fast food place and the ordered some drinks and fries. She ate them almost immediately. Speedy looked into her green eyes and became hypnotized. She looked at him wondering why he had such an odd expression on his face. After they had eaten, Speedy offered something else, "Um, there's a dance coming up. Would you like to come with me?"

Starfire looked at him almost crazy, but happy. She thought for a moment and accepted once again.

"Be ready on Saturday," Speedy explained.

With such happiness she flew up and twirled, she was going to the dance, but it wasn't with Robin, she back to fly lower, because of her sadness and Saturday was in three days. She flew lower even more. She started to think of the good and the positives and she began to soar back to the tower. She land on the roof, with a happy landing. She went through the doors that led to the living room, she sat down with a big grin spread across her face. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at her crazy, she'd never really been so happy and had a grin that can tear her face in the middle.

"Dude, why are you so happy?" Beastboy asked, one eye brow in the air.

"It is a dance I will be attending on Saturday." She explained full heartedly.

"Dance?" Cyborg and Beastboy asked simultaneously.

"Yes,"

"Who are you going with?" Cyborg asked trying to get the juice out of Starfire.

"Speedy, he offered and I accepted." Starfire explained more.

"Speedy?"

Starfire left the other two in wonder and flew to her room. Cyborg thought of what Robin would have done if he heard about Starfire and Speedy. Not a good picture. Starfire practiced her dancing, she wasn't all that good. She thought of Beastboy, maybe he can help me, she thought. She ran to the living room, the air hitting her face, she slid open the doors to the living room.

"Beastboy, may you help me with this dancing? I have forgotten that I have no experience at all."

Beastboy looked at her pleased, he would like to help Starfire with dancing. "Sure, Star, lets got the work out room."

They went off to the work out room, he showed her some moves that she could do at the dance. She loved the exotic dancing that Beastboy showed her. They started dancing together.

"Hey, Star, you're getting the hang of it!"

Some parts Starfire would step on his feet, leaving him to yelp. They stumbled and fell, but the more they did, the better Starfire got. She didn't want to leave Beastboy in bruises, but Beastboy insisted that she learn. Robin walked in on them, Starfire held Beast boy's hand and he had his hand around her waist and they laughed about all the silly mistakes she did.

"What's going on?" Robin exclaimed.

Beastboy and Starfire stopped and looked at him with shocked faces.

"Nothing, Beastboy was just showing me how to dance," Starfire went on, "because I'm going to the dance."

"The dance? With Beastboy?" Robin controlled his anger.

"No," Starfire then she whispered, "with Speedy."

"Did you say Speedy?" Robin tormented.

"Yeah," Starfire lowered her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Thank you for the reviews, I thought no one would ever read it! Lol.

Confronting Starfire

"I can't believe it! Why didn't Starfire just go with me?" Robin told Cyborg.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her? You know she has the answers you want." Cyborg replied.

Robins' eyes popped out after what Cyborg said. He didn't want to ask Starfire, he'd rather just find out on his own, but he knew the faster way was just to ask her.

He walked down the hall. Starfire came at the other end, walking towards Robin, but she didn't notice.

"Starfire, can we please talk again?"

Starfire looked up at him. Obviously, she didn't know what to say, if it was about the dance, she didn't want any part in talking to Robin about it. Careful, about what she was going to say, she said it slowly, "Y-e-ss,"

"Okay, good, let's go to the work out room."

They walked down the hall silently, trying to think what the other was thinking. Starfire's hands got clammy, just thinking of what they were going to talk about. She knew she loved Robin, but she was still sad about the rejection. As they walked into the work out room, Robin started asking a million questions at once.

"Robin, can you repeat that?" Starfire said confused.

"I asked 'why didn't you go with me?'"

"Speedy offered," Starfire said, "Robin, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why did you accept?" Robin kept going, ignoring her, like they were in court.

She didn't say anything, she looked at him silently. Thinking he'll find the answers in her eyes. She stared at him with sad eyes, her green eyes became sparkly because she tried to hold back tears. Robin looked away, not wanting to see her cry. He didn't want to comfort her and hold her, because he knew that he'd be hypnotized by her beauty and he wouldn't want to take his eyes off her. She was as beautiful as he was gung ho.

"I accepted because I was rejected!" Starfire blurted out.

"I could have still taken you!" Robin yelled back.

"Well you're too busy obsessing over Slade." She knew Robin was obsessing over him for a reason, and didn't mean to yell at him about it.

They stood in silence, their red faces mad with fury. They looked at each another's eyes, they were mad with fury too, but they knew behind their eyes they liked each other. Trying to keep an angry face, Starfire walked past him to the door. Robin stood there, looking at where Starfire once stood with sad eyes.

Starfire ran into her room and plopped down on her bed. She stuffed her face into her pillow, crying. She didn't want to be angry with Robin anymore. She stopped crying, her eyes puffy and red. Why couldn't he love her or like her more than just a friend? She thought it over and over again. No matter what she was still going to the dance with Speedy, she wanted to be happy and not unhappy anymore. She started to practice her dancing by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy

It was Saturday and it was a very beautiful day, there was no excuse to be inside. Starfire had on her sparkly spaghetti strap purple skirt dress that was slit on the sides. She waited until four p.m. for Speedy to pick her up. She was happy that she was going out today. Her high heeled purple shoes were killing her feet. Maybe she shouldn't wear them to the dance, but she knew it was the only good dress shoes she had. She could wear her everyday knee high boots, it would look nice too. She tried them on, they felt comfortable, her shoes seemed to look very nice with the dress.

Speedy knocked on the door and Beast boy went to go and get it. Speedy waited in the living room for Starfire, she came out looking nice with her hair up and glitter in her hair. All the Titans looked at her dumfounded. She could have made the sky fall from her beauty.

"Ready, Starfire?"

"Yes I am." Starfire said looking at Speedy.

Robin coughed, "So, what kind of dance are you going to?"

"It's a club, you know?" Speedy replied, looking at Starfire with amazement.

By the look of it, Robin was getting a bit jealous. He knew that Starfire was beautiful. Starfire looked at Robin, he blushed a little, but kept it behind him.

"Bye, dear friends!" Starfire said leaving.

"Later," Cyborg said. Cyborg looked at Robin and winked.

At the dance, Starfire and Speedy started dancing to a fast moving song. The lights flickered all over the dance floor; Starfire became quite dizzy, but managed to keep a straight face. Speedy was really good at dancing, Starfire was better than before, but not an expert.

"You are most good at this dancing." Starfire commented on Speedy's dancing.

"Yup, been dancing for a while,"

A slow moving song came on with lights moving slower this time. Starfire grabbed Speedy's hand and he held her waist and she could feel the heat from his body on hers. She rested her face on his chest. Some of her glitter fell on his chest. They danced slowly and swayed beautiful with one another. Surprisingly, all that Beast boy dance did pay off, and she didn't step on Speedy's foot once.

"Are you sure about this Robin?" Cyborg asked consciously.

"Yes I'm sure; I'm going to that dance, to see if he doesn't do anything to her." Robin exclaimed.

Robin went out of the tower and started walking to the dance. He walked and saw couples holding each other's hand and walking. He tried to ignore it, but he knew he couldn't have that with Starfire; he was too busy about Slade. He had to tell her that love was the last thing on his mind and they wouldn't have time for each other. Obviously, Speedy had time for her.

He walked up to the dance doors and opened it; he zig zagged through the crowd trying to find Starfire. Some people pushed him and shoved him. Then he saw them, dancing slowly, her head on his chest. Robin stared at them, for the longest time, until the music got louder and faster and people were bumping to Robin hard. Robin saw them dancing fast and together. Robin's eyes got angry from jealousy.

"Get away from her!" Robin whispered to himself.

Starfire stopped dancing and walked out of the dance and Speedy waited for her in the dance. Robin went after her and ran out the dance doors. He saw her sitting there taking deep breaths. What was wrong with her? Robin asked himself.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

Starfire turned around and saw Robin, she looked surprised.

"What are you doing out here?" Robin asked her.

"I should say the same for you." Starfire choked out.

"Oh, I was just a…" Robin began to lie, "taking a walk."

Starfire chuckled, "I've gotten dizzy from the fast lights."

"Are you going back inside?"

"Yes,"

Starfire went back inside and found Speedy, Robin followed after her, without her knowing. They took off out in the back and Robin ran after them, he went beside a dumpster so they couldn't see him. Speedy took Starfire's and in his. He pulled her close to him. Robin got jealous, what is he doing? Robin thought. Speedy pecked her on her lips and Starfire's eyes got big as golf balls.

"Okay, what's going on?" Robin jumped out of his hiding place.

Speedy held Starfire still and they turned to Robin, who was angry. "Starfire, I think you should go home, now," Speedy told her.

Starfire got out of Speedy's grasp and looked at Robin.

"Robin, were you here to do the spying on us?"

Robin felt her anger, but didn't say anything. Starfire left around the building stomping furiously, the glitter leaving a trail behind her. Robin was going to look at Speedy with his killer look, but Speedy was already walking the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Comforting Starfire

Starfire flew home, leaving Robin to walk home alone. She knew that was rather mean and didn't want to do that to him, but she knew he deserved it for spying on her. She landed on the rooftop and went through the doors that led into the living room. She sat on the couch, tired from dancing. She thought that she couldn't make it to her room, even with her happy thoughts. She removed her boot and started to massage her foot, and then she took off her other boot and started to massage her other foot. She lay on the couch and tried to keep her eyes open, but failed.

Robin came in minutes later. He was going to sit down, but saw a red head sleeping like an angel. As she was, he was tired. He picked her up with the remaining strength he had and walked into the hall. He saw her room and opened it. He walked to her bed, pulled the covers to the side and laid her down softly. He tip toed out, trying not to make a sound on the way out. Starfire opened her eyes a little and saw him. She was going to call out to him, but forgot that she was angry at him. She couldn't help it, but to stare at him as he shut the door behind him.

The next morning, Starfire rose from her bed. Her hair bushy and some knots in her hair. Her glitter still stuck on to her hair. Without getting dressed, she went into the kitchen and made herself some waffles. She sat at the table eating them gracefully. Robin came in. He had dressed already. He looked at her and she saw him looking at her. She said good morning to him and he replied back. He made himself eggs and sat across from her. They glanced at each other several times. They seemed to have had a silent morning. Raven came in with a book in her hand. She sat on the couch.

"Good Morning, Raven." Starfire motioned a wave to her.

"Good Morning, Starfire, Robin." Raven said looking up from her book.

Starfire got up from her chair and walked to the sink to put her plate and fork in. She went back to her room, to get ready for the day. She brushed her hair and some of the glitter seemed to have fallen from her hair. She put on her suit and walked back into the living room. The alarm went off.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Everyone ran out the door. They saw Cinderblock breaking into the bank. Raven used her telekinesis to move a car to throw at Cinderblock. Starfire flew to Cinderblock and he hit her, making her become unconscious. She started to fall, Robin ran to catch her, but Speedy came and caught her instead. Robin looked at him with shock filling his eyes. Where did he come from? His anger seemed to rise, his blood began to boil. What else could he do to make me so angry? Robin thought.

"I'll take her to the tower, she seems to be unconscious." Speedy told Robin. Speedy started to run with her back to the tower. Robin looked at his teammates defeating Cinderblock, and then he looked at the two red heads. Robin ran after Speedy.

"No, I don't trust you with her." Robin stated.

"Well you have to. I'm just taking her to the tower."

No matter how much Speedy offered and told him he was just going to the tower, Robin didn't believe him. He knew he would make it to the tower with her, but what else would he do while he was there?

"You know what, Speedy? I think it's just best that I take her." Robin said anger filling his eyes.

"Robin? A little help here, this block dude is totally kicking our butts." Beast boy yelled out.

Robin stared into Speedy's masked eyes.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg said holding back Cinderblock with all of his strength.

Robin turned around to see his teammates. He turned around and saw Speedy take off. He couldn't catch up to him now.

At the tower, Speedy laid Starfire down on the couch. He looked at her as she tried to open her eyes. She saw Speedy looking at her, grinning. She smiled back, rubbing her head where Cinderblock hit her. She sat up, moaning from the pain in her head. She thanked Speedy for bringing her back to the tower and he welcomed her. They both looked at each other for a long time. Speedy got love struck and moved his face closer to hers, his eyes got lower and he grabbed her head to come closer to his. She put her hand to his chest and pushed him. She didn't want to do that to Robin, even if Robin couldn't love her, but she would always love him.

Speedy looked at her and made an angry face. She became a little afraid. He came to her again and tried to move in again. She forced herself away from him, her head was already hurting. Robin and the others came in and saw Starfire pushing Speedy away.

"Hey, get away from her!" Robin shouted.

Speedy looked at him and pulled away from Starfire. Starfire's eyes got a little teary and she ran to her room. Speedy left the tower. Starfire laid on her bed face up crying. She rubbed her head. Robin knocked on the door. She told him to go away; he told her he just wanted to talk. That's all he ever wants to do, Starfire thought. She let him come in. He had a pack of ice in his hands. He gave the pack to her and she took it and placed in on her head.

"Thanks," Starfire said her eyes puffy and red. Her voice was different, because she had been crying for awhile.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Everything is wrong." Starfire said looking at him.

Robin knew what she meant by 'everything'. He looked at her and the only thing he could do was put his arm around her. She turned to him and smiled and he returned the smile. Her insides began to twist and turn. Starfire laid her head on his shoulder. Oh no, what is she doing? Robin thought. He didn't want to get too attached to her.

"Starfire, I'm sure everything will be okay. Tomorrow will be better." Robin said pulling away from her slowly. He liked the feeling of her on him, but he just had to get away from her. "Starfire, keep the ice on your head." He pulled his arm away from her, and he left the room.

At least it is a start, Starfire thought, but I am not sure what Robin thinks of me now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry

May be Robin is starting to like me, Starfire thought. She went to Ravens' door and knocked on it. Raven opened it slightly to see who it was. She let Starfire in. Since Starfire always went in, to meditate with Raven. Starfire sat in the air, floating. She looked at Raven and opened her mouth, "Raven, I must ask you something."

"Okay," Raven floated in the air with her eyes closed.

"May you please go into Robins' mind and see what he truly thinks of me?" Starfire pleaded.

"Um," Raven began, "Starfire, I think that he should tell you on his own."

"You really think so?" Starfire asked.

"Uh-huh." Raven replied.

There was silence. Raven had already started to meditate. Starfire thought of what Raven said, may be she should just go and ask Robin herself. But he'd give her a different answer. For a whole hour, Starfire stayed in Raven's room. Starfire left Ravens' room, but Raven kept meditating. Starfire walked to the bathroom and washed her face in the sink. She looked in the mirror and decided to put her hair up and put in a bun.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Robin and Cyborg were playing video games as Beast boy watched.

"I play winner!" Beast boy shouted.

The door bell rang, Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire looked at each other in wonderment. Starfire got up and flew to the door and opened it. Speedy looked at Starfire and Starfire closed the door on him. Her heart beat a thousand beats. She inhaled and exhaled fast. He knocked this time and she opened it. He smiled at her.

"Okay, Speedy, I do not know what you want from me." Starfire gasped.

"Can I come in?"

"Depends," Starfire quickly answered.

"I need to talk to Robin and you." Speedy said.

"Okay, that sounds safe," Starfire let him and they walked into the living room.

Everyone stared at them and Robin face got red, "I thought I said never to come here again."

"I know, but I thought that we just needed to talk about, you know?" Speedy stated.

Robin sat at the kitchen table, leaving Beast boy to take his place in playing with Cyborg. Starfire sat across from Robin and Speedy sat down between them in the round table.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did to you, Starfire," Speedy exclaimed. Starfire smiled at him, "it's just that you're beautiful." Starfire blushed and smiled. Robin looked at her with anger and then looked at Speedy.

"That is okay," Starfire told him.

"Sorry, Robin for taking Starfire to the dance, I know that you like her and everything." Speedy told Robin.

Robin started to sweat and got out of his trance. "What! I don't like her!" Robin started to stutter.

Starfire looked at Robin with a weird look.

"But I won't do it again." Speedy told them. Then he got up and walked out the door.

"Bye," Starfire said to Speedy as she adjusted her bun.

"Well that went well," Robin muttered.

Starfire looked at him, he stared back at her, "I suppose," she answered back.

Thank you, everyone who has read my stories and to some people who have reviewed. I'm sorry that this chapter was short and a little weird. I'll write more tomorrow or later today.


	7. Chapter 7

He Has Said It, But Did He Really Mean It?

The next morning, the Titans got ready for the day. The morning seemed perfect, birds chirping, the sun shining endlessly on the town, and the no cloud in the sky. They all decided to go to the mall. They all walked out the door and headed to town. As they approached the mall, the doors automatically opened to let the visitors in. They looked all around the mall and decided to split up. Boys went with boys and girls went with girls. Starfire walked into the store that was colorful. It had cranium accessories, clothes and shoes. Starfire looked at the store with big gulf balled eyes. Raven told her she'd be in a different store and Starfire told her that would be okay. She looked at the earrings and a princess crown. Being of Princess of Tamaran she placed it on her head and looked into a mirror. She looked frightened. She saw Speedy behind her.

"You have given me a fright, friend Speedy." Starfire turned around to face him.

"Really?" he grinned sheepishly.

Speedy grabbed her hand tenderly, to let her know that he wasn't going to kidnap her. She followed him her hand in his. They walked into the food court and sat at a table. They heard people talking loudly and footsteps.

"You know, Starfire? I meant what I said and I said what I meant when I told you that I liked you."

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah."

Then they looked at each others eyes, blushing. Starfire didn't know what to say. She just saw a love struck Speedy looking straight into her emerald eyes. Never looking at anything else. She could feel the heat on her face; she knew she was blushing a bright red. He leaned in on her and kissed her barely on the lips; she put a hand on his chest to stop him, but took her hand away. Then she remembered his apologies.

"Wait, you told me and Robin you wouldn't do this again." She told him, looking into his masked eyes. They were touching noses.

"I didn't mean it."

Starfire's eyes squinted looking at his left eye and then right, quickly. Robin didn't have time for her and she knew it. Robin was obsessed with Slade, Speedy wasn't. I love Robin, She thought. She had no idea if she wanted to be with Robin or Speedy. She kept thinking of Robin. She came back into reality and looked into Speedy's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Unconscious

She was going to grab Speedy and kiss him, but her walkie talkie was on and a voice came on, "Starfire, trouble!" went Robin's voice. She got out of her seat and ran. She saw the Titans together outside. She flew to the doors and opened them. She shot lasers out of her eyes and again Cinderblock swung a hand at her and she flew towards the building, sliding down. Robin ran after. She still stood up against they building wall, but was unconscious, Robin grabbed her and she her lips fell on his. He gave an embarrassed look, even though she was not conscious.

She awoke from her trance and saw Robin, she smiled and hugged him. She didn't know that she had kissed Robin. Speedy came out, not in time to see the unconscious kiss. He grabbed his bow and arrow and shot a hot one at Cinderblock, his stones seem to have gotten hot. Cinderblock started to chip a little at a time. The big pieces of rock fell onto some cars. Raven used her telekinesis to pick him up and throw him somewhere. They were all happy and they walked back into the mall to treat themselves in the food court. Speedy tagged along, but Robin didn't know that Speedy went back on his word.

Starfire tried to figure out who to pick as they ate some pizza. Robin or Speedy? Speedy or Robin? She thought over and over in her mind. Then she figured it out. After thinking for at least ten minutes, she knew the answer. It would make one of them very upset though.

Sorry it was a short chapter, I'll make the next one soon, because I'm a computer addict. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Starfire's Choice

Interrupting her thoughts Raven wanted to go home. They walked to the tower laughing and talking. Speedy came too. Starfire was the only one who was mostly thinking, besides Raven. They walked up to the tower and opened the door. They all headed to the living room. Raven went straight for her room to meditate. The rest of them stayed in the living room to play video games. Starfire and Robin watched as Beast boy and Speedy played. Cyborg was in the kitchen making him self a sandwich.

Starfire glanced at Speedy and then Robin, switching back and forth. Then Robin saw her and smiled at her. She gave Robin a smirk. Then she went back to thinking. I thought I knew the answer, how come I can not choose? She asked herself. She slowly got up and walked to her room. She opened the door to her room and got her diary off the shelf. She started to write in it, writing down her feelings of both Robin and Speedy. Giving the good sides and bad of each of them.

A knock on the door came. She looked up to the door and heard a second knock. She opened it and it was Speedy. Her eyes glanced everywhere, then she eyed Speedy, she motioned for him to come in and he did. He sat down on her pink bed and she walked towards him and sat by him. He looked at her and then kissed her. His kiss was nice and she knew it. Why doesn't Robin do this to me? She thought still kissing Speedy.

She broke the kiss. Before he could see, she grabbed her diary, dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bed. As she looked for the right words to say, she said, "Speedy, you know I like Robin. There are things that are keeping us apart and I can feel it. I also like you, and obviously there is nothing keeping you and me apart." She told him.

He grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips. He knew what she was saying; she was saying that she had picked him. His kisses were demanding and rough, she liked it though, even though it was the first time she ever kissed anyone, besides him kissing her at the dance. They kissed for awhile and then broke apart. He walked towards the door and turned around, "I'm going, I'll be back tomorrow." He said before walking out into the hall.

She threw herself back, landing on her bed. She smiled gladly. Then she went under her bed to get her diary, she wrote in her diary writing how glad she was. She was happy to choose him, she was happy to have met him, but was she really?


	10. Chapter 10

Cold Shoulder

For about almost a week, Starfire and Speedy had been going out. Robin had already figured that they were together on the fourth day. He knew it that it was kind of his fault, but didn't really think of it. He knew that he liked Starfire, but just couldn't handle her… for now.

On the fifth day, Starfire talked to Robin, but he only gave her the cold shoulder. She guessed that he figured it out and that he was mad at her for doing what she did. Beast boy and Cyborg noticed this and had a plan.

Cyborg knocked on Robin's door and Robin slid it open.

"Hey Robin, I have to tell you something." Cyborg went in.

"Oh yeah? What?" Robin felt kind of depressed.

"Look, we all know you've been giving Starfire the cold shoulder. Man, we know you like her!" Cyborg told him.

"Yeah, I know." Robin sighed plopping on to his bed. He wanted to tell Starfire everything, but it would reflect them fighting and when something was to happen to her, he knew he wouldn't be the same.

"Well, tell her!" Cyborg shouted.

"No!" Robin shouted back.

Cyborg had his idea planned out with Beast boy. They'd been planning it when Robin kept ignoring Starfire. They had to wait two more days until they could unleash their brilliant plan, because Starfire might have broken up with Speedy. All that was needed was a good set up.

Two days later

Starfire was still with Speedy. So that day Cyborg and Beast boy went up to Robin while he was watching television.

"Hey Robin, I know this awesome girl. She's like you're taste." Cyborg said pretending to sound real.

Robin thought, no one can be like Starfire.

"She's going to meet you that pizza place we always go to." Beast boy finished, "Tonight."

"Okay," Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast boy were so excited. They ran to Starfire's room intruding on her. They sat down on her bed.

"Excuse me; I am listening to the music of rock." She said looking at Raven's C.D. that she lent her.

Cyborg pulled off the head phones off Starfire, "Starfire we met this new friend, he's just like you, I'm sure you'll have a lot in common."

"It is not a date, is it not?"

"Um, no, it's more like a get-to-know-a-friend kinna thingy." Beast boy told her.

"Sure,"

"Remember its tonight." Cyborg said leaving her room with Beast boy.

That night Starfire got ready, she couldn't wait to meet this 'friend'. Robin had already gone. She put on a red laced shirt and jeans on. Then she walked out the door to the pizza place. She started to fly up and landed by the pizza place, there was a reserved sign and a dark figure sat there. She walked up to the table and sat down.

"So I guess you are the 'friend'," Starfire looked up at him.

The dark figure looked up and showed his face, he was wearing a red shirt with black Bermuda shorts. Then they both had shocked looks on each other's faces.


	11. Chapter 11

I Can't

"I knew it, I had a hunch about them doing this," Robin exclaimed.

"I did not. We are here and our food is ready to be served. I guess we just stay here and eat." Starfire said, trying to brighten up the mood, "And talk."

"I guess," Robin said.

"Robin, I am sorry for what I have done to you,"

"It was actually my fault," Robin told her.

"So then you like me?" Starfire said sounding happy.

"I didn't really mean that," Robin told her, trying not to hurt her feelings. Matter of fact, he did mean it that way.

Starfire lowered her eyes and looked at the stars. You could barely see some, because of the city lights. Then she looked at Robin who was looking at her. Embarrassed, she quickly looked at her hands that were locked together. The pizza came and they took two pieces each and ate.

After they had eaten, they left the pizza place and walked down to the park. Starfire thought the night was still young. They started to talk about different things on their way to the park. Starfire sat on a swing, pushing herself back and forth. Robin was behind her pushing her.

"So Robin, how did you like the pizza?" Starfire asked looking over her shoulder to see Robin at the corner of her eye.

"It was okay." Robin answered.

Starfire got off and walked under a tree; Robin followed and sat next to her. They looked at each other for a while, their eyes locked on each other. For about a minute, without knowing, they were kissing. Robin's kisses on her lips were so exotic, so passionate, so caring, so soft and gentle, and Starfire loved them more than Speedy's. Robin broke the kiss by moving slowly away from her. Starfire gave a worried look.

"I can't, Starfire. There are too many things that are on my mind that I can't do with you."

"Robin," Starfire started.

"No, Starfire, I can't."

Starfire knew that he was obsessed with Slade, but she didn't know what else that was on Robin's mind. All he had to say was that he loved her, but he just couldn't do that.

"Robin, why can't you just say you love me?" Starfire's eyes began to water.

"I can't Starfire," Robin put his hand to her cheek. He knew that if he did say that he adored her deeply that it wouldn't be the same. If any villain were to know of his love for her, they'd take her and threaten him.

Starfire kind of knew that he did love her, but she wanted to hear the words come out of his lips. She wanted to hear those exact words from him. It made her feel a little better that she knew he loved her, but it just wasn't the same.

They got up and started to walk to the Tower, they didn't talk on the way. Starfire cried a silent cry. Tear drops kept coming and falling leaving dew drops on the concrete. Her face was like a water fall. Robin could feel her emotion throughout his body and he could feel her cries than hear. Then he stopped and she stopped. He gave her a hug and kissed her on her head. Then they walked home. Starfire was happy that he was trying to comfort her, but it still kept her low. She kept putting negative thoughts in her head.

As they entered the living room, Starfire walked straight to her room. She wanted to fly, but all those negative thoughts rushed in before her positives. She loved Robin's kisses more than anything in the world. Speedy's kisses were so demanding and rough when Robin's were so gentle and sweet. She got out her pen and diary and started to write about that night. She fell asleep writing.

The next morning she got up, under her lay her diary and pen from the night before. May be it was a bad idea picking Speedy over Robin, but Robin wouldn't have told her, so there wasn't really a choice. She knew that she had to get Robin to love her, instead of being so bottled up. She just wanted to take that bottle and open it so his love emotion would be free. Little by little it was coming out, but very slowly.

She walked out of the room, fixing her hair. She headed for the living room and sat down. Robin and Raven were already there, watching television and reading. She saw Robin smile at her and she smiled gleefully back at him. She said good morning to both of them and they both replied back.

Her stomach began to growl and she became a little embarrassed. She walked to the kitchen and mad her self the usually, waffles. Beast boy came in and looked at Starfire and Robin with a sheepish grin, "Um, you're not mad at us, right?"

"Nah, it was actually one of the best dinners I've ever had," Robin told Beast boy but was looking at Starfire.

Starfire looked at him and smiled while still eating her waffles.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin's Weakness

That same day Starfire cleaned up the kitchen and living room. Beast boy and Cyborg went out to the park. Raven read in the living room and Robin was in the work out room. Starfire was finished and she was heading back to her room to clean hers, she thought it was messy, but was actually clean. Then she heard Robin's groans, he had been lifting some weights. She stepped inside the workroom, leaning on a wall. She watched him, but he didn't see or hear her come in. Then, he saw her and he smiled. She walked towards a chair and sat down. He approached her.

"Robin, how is the weight lifting going?"

"Fine. Starfire, I know why your in here, you want me to say that I…"

"No, actually. Actually I just wanted to lift weights with you." Starfire lifted a weight like she was holding a pencil, it was no surprise to Robin, for he had already seen her lift and push a lot of heavy things.

"Robin, do you love me?" Starfire turned to him.

"Uh, Starfire, I thought I told you I couldn't,"

"Robin, that is not a proper answer, it is either a yes or a no," Starfire stared straight into his eyes, she wanted to know the answer.

"Starfire, I have a weakness," Robin said.

"What is your weakness?"

"I have a weakness and it's you."

Starfire's eyes became happy. He leaned in close to kiss her and she grabbed him deepening the kiss as far as she could. For about four minutes they made out, and then the alarm went off again. Even though Robin had made out with her, it still didn't cover if he loved her. She waited impatiently for him to say those three words. She knew that she wanted to force it out of him, but she knew he had to say it on his own.

After they fought, only four of them got back to the house. Starfire was missing. They searched every where for her. Beast boy found her, she lay on the ground, not breathing. He felt her stomach and her wrist for a pulse, but nothing. He didn't know what to do. Her skirt had been ripped and she had blood covering most of her. Her boots placed on her feet were holy and torn. Beast boy left her there and felt really bad.

He returned to the Tower, where everyone was. He told them the bad news that she had been dead. Robin took it very hard and the other Titans became depressed. Robin blamed himself, he blamed everything on himself. He did love her, why didn't he just tell her. He knew that he would never be the same. The Titans walked around, not saying a word to Robin.


	13. Chapter 13

Crawling

That night, Starfire choked out some water. She had been beaten and almost drowned. She didn't know who did it, everything seemed like a blur. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She lay on the ground, looking at the dark sky. She saw her dried blood on her skin and looked at her boots that were torn. She tried a second time to get up, but fell and landed on her face and stomach. Tear drops came down from her eyes. She couldn't fly, her mind didn't want to, her body didn't want to. Her thoughts were not even close to being happy.

She started to crawl, little by little. She didn't know where she was, she tried to get an idea, but the place seemed unfamiliar to her. She crawled for thirty minutes, resting in between time. She had only moved half a mile. Then there was the city and there was the Tower. I probably won't be there until dawn, Starfire thought. She encouraged herself to go and keep on crawling, she wanted to get home. She crawled a little faster, ignoring the pain that shot through her body.

Soon she was at the Tower's trail, heading up for the doors. She crawled up, the door bell was high and the rapper was high too. The door knobs still being above her. She tried to pick herself up, she was standing straight, but it hurt her to stand. She opened the door and fell in. She lay there for twenty minutes before regaining her strength. In the living room, the lights were on. Starfire headed for the elevators. She hurried herself inside the elevator, before it closed. Her legs hurting and her arms. The elevator came to a stop and she fell out into the living room. All three Titans looked at her, she lay there conscious and hurting. Her clothes black from crawling on the sand and on the road. Raven looked at her in bewilderment. She immediately used her telekinesis to carry Starfire and lay her on the couch. Raven was the only one who was home, in case Starfire had come back. The rest of the Titans were out searching for Starfire.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked concerned.

Starfire couldn't speak, she looked up at Raven and slowly nodded. Starfire slowly started to close her eyes.

The next morning, she got up still aching from her toes to her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Raven. She was in the infirmary.

"I thought you were gone, the rest of us thought you were dead," Raven told her.

"I was just beaten by a stranger." Starfire said sounding tired. Starfire sat herself up, but the pain didn't subside.

"I'm glad you're okay, well a little." Raven stated.

"Yeah, at least I am not _dead_."

Raven patted Starfire and left the room. She tried to figure out who had done this to her. Robin came in and sat at Starfire's foot. He smiled at her. Even though she had been beaten up, he still looked beautiful to her. He kissed her on the cheek. He stared at her and he was thinking. He knew he had to tell her, it was the right moment, it seemed like to him.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, my dear friend?"

He coughed out and leaned closer to her. She stared back at him with her emerald glossy eyes. He almost forgot what he wanted to say from her hypnotizing eyes.

"I love you," Robin finally said.

Starfire smiled. Robin got closer and kissed her for a couple of minutes, due to her pain. After they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other. Starfire thought she could fly again, she thought that nothing was wrong, she thought that she had no injuries. She hugged Robin and he hugged her back. She was very delighted to hear him say those three words she'd been waiting for almost forever and now he had said them. Her heart felt like it wanted to flutter or jump out, she was so happy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came in, "Look at the love birds," as they smiled to see Starfire doing well.

Robin and Starfire blushed.

They went to hug her as they thought she could've died.

"We're glad you're okay, Starfire, but we have to find out who did this to you." Cyborg said.

Starfire laid back on the bed and nodded. She and Robin looked at each other concerned.

Three days later she was back on her feet. Robin and her had been going out since he said that he adored her. They tried to find out who had done all the damaged to Starfire, but they hadn't. They didn't give up though, who ever it was, they had to be stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

Tried

The next morning, the big television came on. Revealing a face that all the Titans knew. Slade was on the big screen, his mask covering his face. The television had a static reaction. The Titans came to a halt. Looking at the static screen where Slade's face was. The Titans gathered around, seeing the person blamed for a particular evil job.

"Hello, Titans," his calm voice called out to them.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin shouted.

"I see Starfire has lived to tell the tale," Slade looked at Starfire.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire quivered. She put her hands over her arms as if keeping herself warm.

"You don't know Starfire? I thought you knew who tried to kill you," Slade kept his vocals calm.

The Titans looked at each other in wonderment. They still stood up, not wanting to sit down. Starfire tears began to run down her eyes.

"I tried to kill you, tried to drown you, and tried everything I could do to kill you. It looks like I failed." Slade continued.

Starfire realized that he had tried to kill her. She remembered those tragic beatings and the damages he did to her. She remembered her face being forced into the water. Trying to break free from the hands of the stranger.

"I found out your weakness Robin. That is why I did what I did, but don't worry I'll come back and get her."

Robin looked at Starfire, her eyes red and puffy, "No you won't!" Robin shouted. The television went off and everyone looked at each another. Starfire sat down, realizing that it was him who tried to kill her. It made her angry inside. She knew he'd be back, she knew he'd get her when she didn't know. She knew…

To Be Continued…….

So short, but I'll have part two in a little while.


End file.
